A Dresden At Hogwarts
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: Maggie Dresden is invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While on the Hogwarts Express she makes friends with Harry Potter. Sorted into Slytherin she tries to blend into a world where everyone hides what they are from others. When she saves Hermione Granger's life she proves her worth and finds herself protecting her Gryffindor friend from the dangers of his
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Dresden at Hogwarts

Rating: T

Summary: Maggie Dresden is invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While on the Hogwarts Express she makes friends with Harry Potter. Sorted into Slytherin she tries to blend into a world where everyone hides what they are from others. When she saves Hermione Granger's life she proves her worth and finds herself protecting her Gryffindor friend from the dangers of his first year. Crossover of the Dresden Files.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butchers characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1: The Invite

 _Dear Miss Dresden,_

 _You have been formally accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Find enclosed all the list of necessary books and equipment. The Hogwarts Express will depart Kings Cross Station at 11 a.m. on September 1, platform 9 and 3 quarters. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

And that's how it all started.

I was spending time with my father's uncle when the letter arrived. When I told him about it he grunted. I didn't know if he approved of a place that you went to learn magic over being trained at home around masters and rules. I had just come into my wizardry powers and the chance go to a school that taught magic was tempting

"What I want to know is, do you want to go?" he asked me.

"Yes," I answered.

"Then, we'll go and get your things."

I had to admit that Diagon Alley was amazing. I bumped into a boy that was with a large man. I told the boy that I was sorry and we went into a shop that sold quills and ink. The boy and the large man followed. My father's uncle explained about what the White Council knew about Hogwarts. Four houses, representing the four founders, and the belief that anyone that's in Slytherin is evil all due to some dark sorcerer that killed scores of people.

"A child defeated him," he said. "He goes by the name of Harry Potter and he's famous in most circles."

"Poor kid," I said, "Losing your parents and all that."

I knew the pain of losing someone. I lost my mother when I was younger but she had died bravely even though she had already been dead. Red Court vampires were nasty and I'm glad that their gone. I don't know what I would do if my father was killed by some sorcerer.

"Try and befriend him," he said, "I have a feeling that he's going to need it."

"I will," I promised.

We got everything that we needed, including the wand. I'm not an expert in wands but walking into the shop I found them fascinating. I talked to Mr. Ollivander about the woods and cores that he used. He grinned at me and then we left.

"Thinking about being a wand maker," he said.

"I don't know, I just like the stuff."

"Don't think low of yourself," he said, "I think being a wand maker would be a good addition to what the White Council has."

I nodded, but said nothing.

Before long the term came around. I boarded the Hogwarts Express and told my father's uncle that I would write to him the moment that I had time. We hugged and he told me that he would tell my father where I was at.

"Don't think that he won't visit," he said.

"I hope that he does," I said and then I went to look for a compartment.

Most of the compartments were full of people, most likely friends from many years before, and the only one that was even remotely empty had one person, the boy that I had bumped into in Diagon Alley.

"Can I come in?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said.

I walked in and put my things in a corner and sat down.

"I'm Maggie Dresden," I said, extending my hand.

"Harry Potter," he said and we shook. "I saw you in Diagon Alley."

"I was with my father's uncle," I told him. "The shops were amazing but I really loved the wand shop."

"Yeah Mr. Ollivander was great, though creepy."

I grinned at him.

"So what house are you hoping to get in?" Harry asked me.

"I don't know," I said, "All I know about the houses is that they're named after the founders and that Slytherin has a nasty reputation."

"Yeah, Hagrid told me that not a single witch or wizard has gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin. I don't want to be in the house of my parent's murderer."

"Merlin was in Slytherin and he was the greatest wizard ever."

Harry stared at me and I pulled out a book that my father's uncle wanted me to read. Under notable wizards and witches there was Merlin's name under his house Slytherin. I showed him the entry and he read it.

"But why would Hagrid say that?"

"Because he doesn't want you in Slytherin," I said, "Anyway, I don't care what house I'm in just as long as I'm continuing with my training."

"You know magic."

"Yeah, I have to learn it so that I can control it," I told him. "I just came into my wizard powers."

He stared at me and I had to explain that a wizard might be considered a male user of magic but a woman could become one if she could perform high magic as well.

"So your parents are wizards."

"My mother wasn't a wizard but my father is," I told him. "I don't want to talk about my mother."

"Sorry," Harry said.

"It's alright," I told him. "It's just that she died saving me that's all."

He nodded and we fell into silence.

Of course that silence didn't last long as the compartment door opened and a red headed boy stood there.

"I'm looking for Harry Potter," the boy said in a really rude voice.

"I'm him," Harry said.

"Great," he said and he entered and I saw half of his abilities leaving him.

"Excuse me but you can't just barge in, that's really rude," I said.

"Like I need to listen to you," he said, "Get out! He's my friend, not yours."

"Like hell I'm getting out."

"Leave," Harry ordered. "I didn't give you the right to just barge in. Maggie is right, it's rude."

"What the heck is going on here?" a boy asked.

"I'm telling her to leave and she-."

"I was here first," I told him.

"Ron, find a different compartment," he ordered and the boy was forced out.

"Thank god for that," I said as the door was closed. "Rude, much."

"Yeah, rude is the key word here."

We met others like Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, who were looking for a toad. Granger got all excited when she heard that Harry was in this compartment. What's the deal with acting as though someone that lost both their parents is someone to harass? It was clear that Harry didn't like it.

"Could you leave him alone," I said, "Lord, he doesn't like his fame."

Granger went pink and I was glad that I had gotten that reaction. Both left with Neville mouthing 'sorry.'

"I hope I'm not in her house," Harry said. "Imagine her wanting to sit next to me just because I'm famous."

"Yeah, it sucks," I said. "I'm famous because of my mother. So we're both in the same boat."

Harry nodded and I knew that I had found a friend.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I will post this three chapters a day. The reason for this is that we're moving next week and I have completed this story.


	2. The Sorting

Title: A Dresden at Hogwarts

Rating: T

Summary: Maggie Dresden is invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While on the Hogwarts Express she makes friends with Harry Potter. Sorted into Slytherin she tries to blend into a world where everyone hides what they are from others. When she saves Hermione Granger's life she proves her worth and finds herself protecting her Gryffindor friend from the dangers of his first year. Crossover of the Dresden Files.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butchers characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2: The Sorting

When the Hogwarts Express pulled up everyone got off. I was wearing wizard robes because my uncle had insisted. I wasn't old enough for a staff, which I would get when I turned fifteen. The giant of a man that I had seen in Diagon Alley was calling new students.

"That's Hagrid," Harry said.

"He's freaking huge," I remarked and Harry snickered.

We joined the other students and then we were led to the boats that would take us to the castle. The first impression that I got was that this castle had a ton of secrets and it would be my job to figure them out. When we arrived on the other side, we all got off, and followed Hagrid up the stairs to the grounds. I'll give you a small summary of what happened next.

We were told about the houses, something called a house cup, points removed or taken, and then she left us alone. Of course the boy name Ron had to start on me.

"No Prefect to tell me to leave," he said.

"Really, sorry that they're not around."

"Potter is my friend, leave him alone."

"Why don't you leave her alone," Harry said to him, "Why do you think that you have the right to decide if we're friends? Leave me alone and leave her alone."

"You turned him against me."

"No, you did that all your own," I told him, "Leave me alone and don't bother me."

The door then opened and in walked McGonagall.

"What's going on here?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Ron said, "Just telling her something that she needed to know."

"Mr. Weasley, if you don't leave people alone I will inform your mother."

I mentally grinned but he didn't know that I had grinned. I also had a feeling that she knew who he was from knowing his family.

"We're ready for you," she told us.

That sounded too much like a dinner invite, where your dinner.

The Great Hall was as huge as the name implied, a great hall. There were four tables where the students were at and a longer one where the teachers sat. After some stupid hat sang a song we were all sorted. I listened as each student came forth and the hat was placed on they're head. It then screamed which house the student was be suited for.

"Dresden, Maggie."

"Good luck," Harry said.

"Thanks," I said and I went and sat down.

" _ **How you've managed to stay alive, my dear. All those monsters and evil wizards**_ ," the hat purred.

I yanked it off and threw it on the ground.

"That thing was inside my head," I said.

"Of course," McGonagall said, "How are we supposed to know-?"

"I don't like objects inside my head. Who gave it the ability to enter someone's mind?"

"I don't think-."

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.

I glared at the thing and then stocked away. I would have to tell my father about this when I got around to actually writing the letter. The first week as a Slytherin was hard. I was used to being open about being a wizard but the Wizarding world had rules against non-magical folks knowing about magic.

I hung out with Harry, helping him out with his Latin. He asked me how things were in Slytherin.

"I hate Malfoy and anyone connected with him," I said, "He thinks that he's so special because he's got money."

"Snape hates me."

"He's my father's uncle's nephew through his mother's side," I said, "He's connected to family and almost died when my mother died."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed.

"I haven't told him this, I didn't want to scare him, but he almost died due to a bloodline curse."

"A bloodline curse, never heard of it," he remarked.

"Its dark magic, Harry, really bad stuff," I said, "The curse affects the whole bloodline that's still alive. I don't know how the person dies but it's not called dark magic for nothing. My mother sacrificed her life and ended her blood line."

"Sorry about that," Harry said.

"Thanks," I told him.

"So you live with your dad," Harry said.

"Yeah, he's really cool," I told him, "He's a wizard and very public about that. In Chicago there are all sorts of public witches and wizards. However most people don't believe in things like that until something happens."

"Hagrid told me that there are laws that prevent muggles from finding out about magic."

I snorted.

"Trust me, Harry, plenty of people know about magic. Many people want to have magic. It's when they get it, and turn bad, that there can be problems. And trust me, Harry, I've seen it."

"So are they treating you well there?"

"I'm the filthy mudblood, or child of muggle parents, and a stain on Slytherin. They don't believe me when I tell them that I have a wizard father."

"Stinking Malfoy," Harry hissed.

"Yeah, but at least you don't have to be in the same area."

"No, but I have my own problems," Harry stated, "Ronald Weasley is trying to convince me to dump you as a friend."

"Lovely," I muttered.

"Don't worry, I won't do that," he told me.

"Glad to see that I'm still in your good graces."

The second week of term, I did send out the letter to my father, was the same except for Flying lessons. Really, we learn how to use a sweeping tool to fly around. Dear lord, save us from stereotypes."

"I'm really excited," Harry said.

"I rather get hit by a bull," I told him.

"That could be arranged," said a woman's voice.

I turned to see a woman standing there.

"Time for a flying lesson," she told us and I groaned.


	3. What a Joke

Title: A Dresden at Hogwarts

Rating: T

Summary: Maggie Dresden is invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While on the Hogwarts Express she makes friends with Harry Potter. Sorted into Slytherin she tries to blend into a world where everyone hides what they are from others. When she saves Hermione Granger's life she proves her worth and finds herself protecting her Gryffindor friend from the dangers of his first year. Crossover of the Dresden Files.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butchers characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3: What a Joke

As Scotland got closer to fall I could feel the power of summer vanishing and winter's power growing. I guess it has something to do with the fact that my father is the Winter Knight but I've been able to sense these things. To everyone else, it was just another passing from one season to the next. I continued to hang out with Harry, even though I could tell that everyone hated it that I was.

The most vocal was Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Weasley hated the fact that Harry was even talking to me, let alone calling him Harry, and Malfoy believed that I was turning into a blood traitor by talking to Harry. Yeah, I really hate this whole 'blood' thing. It makes as though you're some high breed animal, or something. Still I wouldn't allow other people's opinions change how I always did things.

"Ron Weasley is bullying Hermione," Harry told me.

"Again! Doesn't that child have anything better to do than to make people feel low about themselves?"

I had been bullied before and it wasn't any fun.

"She knows things and likes to show off."

I had seen that during the first Potions class. I didn't think there was anything wrong with her being smart. Smart people stay alive.

"And are you upset about that?"

"Of course not," he said, "You know things and like to show off."

"Thanks," I said to him.

"No problem," he said.

Has this child ever heard of the word sarcasm?

"I'm getting tutoring lessons from her. Don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

And I meant it.

In the common room I kept mostly to myself, always ready for when one of my fellow housemates would attack me. Snakes kill each other, well depends on the species, and I wasn't about to get eaten.

"Dresden," Malfoy called out.

Great, now what?

"What the hell do you want?" I asked him.

"Still hanging out with that loser, Potter."

"He's better than you'll ever be," I hissed.

I really wasn't in the mood for this.

"I'm getting sick and tired of you making our house look bad."

I glared at him.

"I think that you're doing that all on your own," I told him, "Including the two apes that you hang out with."

"At least our blood is pure, unlike you."

"Oh really," I said, "Well I hate to break your heart but I don't care about blood and I don't care about what you think. Now leave me alone before Madam Pomfrey sees you in one of her beds."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, Malfoy, it's a promise."

Of course Malfoy considered it a threat and pulled his wand out. Even though he was only eleven I didn't put anything past him in knowing 'things.' He had tried to get Harry in trouble after he had been made the Gryffindor Seeker and I wasn't fooled by him. However, I had none of my father's 'tools' except for the self-defense that I had learned from Murphy. Before he could even move I grabbed him and slammed him against the floor. I then head butted both Crabbe and Goyle, causing them to fall down.

"I will always have an advantage over you," I said, "You rely too much on your wand and that's your weakness. This topic is over."

And I got up and left.

Word had gotten around the school that I had used 'filthy muggle' means to get the drop on Malfoy and that all three of them were, you guess it, inside the Hospital wing. I also got called in by the Headmaster, which was the most embarrassing thing ever. I had promised father that I wouldn't get called in. I guess that Harry heard, or got wind that I might get called, because he was with me for 'moral support.'

Personally he thought it was funny that I ruined Malfoy's pretty face. I added his god awful hairdo.

"Mr. Potter, you haven't been called."

"I'm here to support my friend," Harry told him.

"Very well," he said, "Miss Dresden, I understand that you broke Mr. Malfoy's nose."

"Yeah, the little snot deserved it," I told him, "No one insults my friends and gets away with it."

"I have informed your father," he said, "Though I can't find him."

"Wait for tomorrow and you'll be able to do it."

Inside, I felt as though I was about to die. Father coming wouldn't be good.

"Professor Snape has written to Mr. Malfoy."

"Great," I muttered.

"Most likely he's going to demand that your father pay for dishonoring the Malfoy name since, by our laws, he can't take on a first year. Knowing what he knows, your father will most likely not survive."

I laughed, oh this was beyond funny. Oh my father is supposed to be scared when he's the freaking immortal Winter Knight.

"There's nothing funny about this."

"Oh please, there is," I said, "Do you really think that my father is scared of Malfoy's daddy. Trust me, watching this will be the most entertaining event since the last world war."

"Mr. Malfoy is very powerful."

"Mr. Malfoy is a mortal while my father is immortal and the most powerful Warden in the States. So, yes, it will be most entertaining. Can we put orders in for Malfoy's coffin?"

"When your father dies I doubt that you'll be laughing."

"When my father kicks Malfoy's ass, then I will be laughing even more."

"Let's hope that your right."

"Oh I know that I'm right."

Three days later I got letters from both Malfoy's father and my own. I opened Malfoy's as I wanted to see what hallow threats that he was spitting out. It was red, which made most everyone at the table run for it. A couple snickered and then it exploded.

"I CHALLEGE YOUR FATHER TO A DUEL. TRUST ME, MUDBLOOD, YOUR FATHER HAS BEEN INFORMED. THOUGH I DOUBT THAT HE WILL BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING TO SOMEONE THAT HAS MAGIC. WATCH YOUR FATHER DIE, MUDBLOOD, AND THEN I WILL TAKE YOURS AS WELL."

I yawned, what a joke.

 _Maggie!_

 _Great work in showing that rich ponce whose boss. However, I've been challenged to a duel. I doubt this Malfoy guy is going to play by the rules. Warning, daughter, he's a Death Eater. I've been ordered to cut his head off due to crimes that he's known for doing. Trust me, daughter, Mr. Malfoy will pay._

 _Your father_

I smiled, thinking of a severed head, and punishment handed out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Do you think that Harry Dresden can be defeated by Lucius Malfoy? No, I don't believe so. Let's see what happens.


	4. The Troll

Title: A Dresden at Hogwarts

Rating: T

Summary: Maggie Dresden is invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While on the Hogwarts Express she makes friends with Harry Potter. Sorted into Slytherin she tries to blend into a world where everyone hides what they are from others. When she saves Hermione Granger's life she proves her worth and finds herself protecting her Gryffindor friend from the dangers of his first year. Crossover of the Dresden Files.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butchers characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4: The Troll

The month of September came around and October started. Malfoy and his goons kept laughing at me, thinking that my father was going to die at the hands of Malfoy's father. I wasn't impressed by their little show. Harry was worried about me and I figured that it had something to do with what happened to his parents. Not having a mother, and then losing my father, would cause me to join his little 'group.'

I had no doubt that my father could beat him.

"There's a Halloween feast," Harry told me as we left Potions.

"A feast," I said, confused.

"Yeah, the Weasley twins told me about it."

"Sounds a bit disrespectful," I said, "I mean, knowing that your parents died on Halloween."

"I know," he said, "But I want to join the others."

"Looks like father is getting his present, late," I said, "He was born on Halloween."

"Interesting," Harry said.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool."

Everyone was talking about the Halloween feast, even those in Slytherin. Of course Malfoy used it to remind everyone that Mudbloods, like me, had no place taking part in the event. I tuned him out. As the weeks went on I noticed that the Granger girl was still being bullied. No one in her house helped her out and I had a feeling that she was lonely. I knew that feeling more than anyone.

When the feast came around I sat down at the Slytherin table and noticed that Granger wasn't among those that were now diving into the food. I had a bad feeling about this and so I got up and went over to the Gryffindor table.

"What do you want, snake?"

I ignored morons and asked, "Where's Hermione at?"

"Like anyone here cares."

"Well I do," I said.

"She's in the girl's bathroom," a round face boy name Neville said.

"Thanks," I said and I hurried off.

I took out a piece of yarn and tied it around a crystal. Even though I didn't have anything that would connect the crystal to Hermione I forced my will into the crystal and forced an image of what she looked like. The crystal glowed blue and forced me forward. I followed it where it took me until I reached a door.

"Hermione, are you in here?" I called out.

"Go away," she said.

"You know, I could," I told her, "But my upbringing keeps me from doing that. What's going on?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Is it Ronald Weasley, again," I suggested, "When are you going to stop allowing him to get away with hurting you. He's a bully, in red, and nothing will change that."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I was raised to care," I told her and then I muttered a spell and the door opened.

"Why are you being nice to me?" she asked me.

"Because I know what it's like to be bullied for being different or not conforming to the norm. You don't need anyone except true friends. Friends that won't leave you no matter how hard life gets.

"But Slytherin's hate people that aren't pure."

"I'm a wizard, Hermione, I'm not a half-blood or a pureblood. I'm just me. I don't give a damn about blood or status. I wasn't raised like that and I'm not going to act like that just to fit in. I don't fit the norm and that's how I like it. Come on, let's get out of here before something bad happens."

We headed for the door when something entered. It was large, ugly, and mean. Hermione screamed and I pulled out my wand, the only thing that I had. I also got ready to use any skills that required raw power and energy to take him down. What the heck was a troll doing here?

The troll raised his club and I screamed, "VENTO GIOSTRUS!"

A huge cyclone appeared and sweep the troll up. Hermione, and I, grabbed what we knew could hold us and I looked back to see his club go up into the air and land right on his head. It then pushed him out of the bathroom and the sound of property damage. Hermione screamed again and then the spell ended and we landed.

"What the heck was that?" Hermione asked.

"Some of my father's magic," I told her and then I winced when I saw the damage.

Why did I have a funny feeling I was paying for this.

The next morning word got around, and I think that Hermione had a hand in it, that I had battled a troll and saved her. Neville came around to ask me if it was true.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't of needed saving if someone hadn't been bullying her because he's jealous of her."

I was looking right at Ron Weasley as I said that.

"Shove off," he snarled, looking right at me.

I got up and went over to the table.

"What the heck would you of done if she had died?" I asked him.

"Nothing, moved on."

I managed to land a punch right on that stupid nose of his. No one insulted my friends and got away with it.

"Wow, Dresden has a nasty left hook," someone said.

"Want another round, bigot," I hissed at him.

Weasley ran out of the Great Hall.

"Anyone else want to have a go?" I asked them, seething with anger, "Don't you ever insult my friend. I don't care about blood, I don't care about status. If you harm her I will make your life hell."

And I marched away.

I got cornered by Professor McGonagall as I was heading for Charms.

"Miss Dresden."

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

"I saw you attack Mr. Weasley."

"Oh the bigot," I stated.

"The Weasley family isn't like the Malfoy's. I don't know what they teach you in the States, but you don't attack members of a popular Pureblood family."

I rolled my eyes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I said, "Because nothing that you're saying is important. I can't stand those that have less regard for life. Weasley didn't care that Hermione almost got killed. He wouldn't have had any trouble sleeping."

"How dare-."

"That's enough, Minerva," Sprout said, "I saw, and heard, what happened. No one from your house went looking for her. A Slytherin, a member of a house that supposed to hate anyone in Gryffindor, went and found her and got rid of the troll. Maybe you should be finding out why a troll was in the castle and why it chose that bathroom."

"I don't need to be told how to do my job."

"I believe that you do," Flitwick said, "It's clear that Miss Dresden isn't like other students in Slytherin. I think we should be happy about it."

McGonagall glared at us all and then stormed off.

"You're a strange girl, Miss Dresden, stay that way."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, grinning and then I went with Flitwick to Charms.


	5. The Charm that Saves

Title: A Dresden at Hogwarts

Rating: T

Summary: Maggie Dresden is invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While on the Hogwarts Express she makes friends with Harry Potter. Sorted into Slytherin she tries to blend into a world where everyone hides what they are from others. When she saves Hermione Granger's life she proves her worth and finds herself protecting her Gryffindor friend from the dangers of his first year. Crossover of the Dresden Files.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butchers characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 5: The Charm that Saves

A couple of days later the first match of the season began, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. I sat with Hermione and Neville, the round face boy that had no problem with me. I had admitted that I had never seen the game before.

"It's exciting," Neville told me.

"Personally I'm not really a sports fan," Hermione told me.

"Yeah, well no matter the sport you're going to have some…." I stopped as several people, wearing face paint passed by, "Never mind."

"I hope that Gryffindor wins," Neville said, "That would make Slytherin look bad."

"Yeah, it would," I told him, "At least I wouldn't have to listen to Malfoy gloat."

"You really don't like Malfoy."

"Hermione, getting a root canal is better than putting up with Malfoy," I told her. "He has this little boy's voice when he complains that things aren't like they are at home. He's a little prat and I can't damn stand them."

Hermione looked like she was about to say something and then the game started. Fourteen brooms, plus one for Madam Hooch, went into the air and everyone watched. I blocked out the annoying commentary that was being done by Lee Jordan and focused on what needed to be done. I had a feeling that the troll had been sent as a diversion so that something could be checked out. When I told Harry about this he agreed.

"Only someone with little regard for life would do that," he said.

"Harry, I'm worried about you," I told him, "I want to put a charm on you to make sure that nothing happens. It's something that dad invented and it will show me exactly who wants you harmed."

"Is it legal?" Hermione asked.

"No," I answered, "Well it's not legal here."

"I don't want him to get into trouble."

"Do you want him dead?" I asked her.

"Of course not," she said.

"As long as it doesn't break one of the laws of magic then it's okay."

"You keep talking about these 'laws.'"

I looked at her.

"The laws of magic govern what kind of magic we can do," I told her, 'If I don't want to lose my head then I follow them."

"So that means no nasty spells," Harry reasoned and I nodded. "Well, as long as it helps."

"Thanks, for agreeing."

The charm was on a bracelet that I had in my room. It wasn't girly, but something that my father thought that I should have. I watched for any sign of anything wrong. Half-way through the first hour Harry's broom started to act strange. I looked around and then I grabbed the binoculars that Neville had.

I checked out the students and then the staff. I saw the Defense Professor grabbing his hands and running off. I turned to see Harry's broom working again. Well, well, it's the Defense Professor. I needed to tell Harry soon.

To my complete happiness Gryffindor won the match. However I wasn't able to tell Harry anything as he was taken back to the common room.

"Hermione, don't trust the Defense Professor," I warned her.

"Why not?"

"Because he's after Harry," I told her.

She said nothing but hurried off. I sighed and headed back to my own common room.

Everyone in Slytherin wasn't a happy mood when they came back from the match. I kept the smile off my face but I knew that everyone knew that I supported Harry and Hermione. Still, the sting of not winning kept them from making any comments. I sent a letter to my father, telling him what had happened, and I watched the owl vanish.

I knew that my father would have a good idea.

The only downside of Gryffindor winning was the need to rub it into everyone's faces, including mine. Ron Weasley was really excited that Harry had won and spent all the time telling us what a bunch of worthless players we were. Thankfully Hermione hit him since I wasn't a player and hadn't played during the match. When I told her, again, what had happened she gave me an odd look!

"Why do you think that Professor Quirrell wants Harry dead? I mean, he's a teacher."

"It doesn't matter," I said, "He wants Harry dead and you need to watch your back."

She huffed and walked away. That girl really needs to figure things out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter.


	6. The Duel

Title: A Dresden at Hogwarts

Rating: T

Summary: Maggie Dresden is invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While on the Hogwarts Express she makes friends with Harry Potter. Sorted into Slytherin she tries to blend into a world where everyone hides what they are from others. When she saves Hermione Granger's life she proves her worth and finds herself protecting her Gryffindor friend from the dangers of his first year. Crossover of the Dresden Files.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butchers characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 6: The Duel

At the end of November the duel between my father and Lucius Malfoy took place. Everyone came to see if my father could beat someone that had gone to Hogwarts. Malfoy and the others were looking way too excited for their own good. I decided to get a crack out of them.

"Hay, Malfoy," I called out.

"What, Mudblood."

"Tell your father not to lose his head," I said, grinning.

"I can't wait until you're an orphan," he said.

"You first," I countered and then he arrived, right on time.

If anyone, no matter their house, had any impression of my father it was blown away by his appearance. I'm sure that Malfoy thought he would need help to get here by the Ministry and wear some strange human clothes. No, my father must have been determined to scare the shit out of Draco's father because that's what he sure did. Wearing his leather duster, a gift from my mother years ago, jeans, a white shirt, his black hat, and in his hand was a staff that glowed with runes.

He had his kinetic ring on as well as his shield bracelet and a couple other 'talismans' that he had acquired over the years. The temperature dropped even more and the power that he gave off made grown wizards shutter.

"That's your father," Hermione said.

"Yep," I said.

And then the Winter lady appeared, grinning.

"And that's Molly," I told Hermione.

"Why does she look so white?" Hermione asked.

"She's the Winter Lady," I answered, "They always look white."

Poor Professor Flitwick, bundled up, called out that a duel between Lucius Malfoy and Harry Dresden had been approved and that he would be overseeing it.

"Wands, wandless magic, or staffs only," he told them. "No muggle means to defeat your opponent."

"Do I look like some filthy muggle," Malfoy's father hissed and his voice was loud enough for everyone to hear.

I saw Snape smirking at his words.

"I better collect Flitwick," I told them, "When father uses magic that little fellow will be dead."

How I managed to get through was anyone's guess. But the duel was about to start when I grabbed him and lifted him up, running from the dueling circle. I got him behind the wall and said, "My father does dirty magic, which means little you might end up getting hurt. I really doubt that the Headmaster wants to hire a new Charms Professor."

"But-."

He stopped as my father hit him with spells that only the Winter Knight can do. The moron didn't even have a shield up and he was barely holding his own. I heard Sprout gasping in shock as anytime that Malfoy's father tried to hit my father, it would bounce off his shield.

"Malfoy is going to resort to dark magic," Flitwick said, "And he knows that's against the rules."

"Let my father take care of him," I told him, "He's a Warden and I think that's exactly what he wants Malfoy's father to do."

"ARTIETIUS!"

Malfoy was blown right off his feet and landed on the other side of the field, outside of the dueling circle.

"FATHER," Malfoy bellowed.

I saw that Snape wasn't smirking anymore. I grinned at him and then turned around. Flitwick came back out and declared the duel to be over and then Madam Pomfrey came out to treat him.

"Now that was exciting," Hermione said.

"Yeah, my father's is really cool," I told her.

As he was being led away Malfoy bellowed and said, "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS, DRESDEN, I WILL KILL YOUR DAUGHTER, I WILL MAKE HER SUFFER."

My father turned and faced him. But it was Molly that spoke.

"Do it and your son loses a father," she hissed.

They entered the Nevernever and was gone.


	7. Winter Break

Title: A Dresden at Hogwarts

Rating: T

Summary: Maggie Dresden is invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While on the Hogwarts Express she makes friends with Harry Potter. Sorted into Slytherin she tries to blend into a world where everyone hides what they are from others. When she saves Hermione Granger's life she proves her worth and finds herself protecting her Gryffindor friend from the dangers of his first year. Crossover of the Dresden Files.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butchers characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 7: Winter Break

For the rest of the term everyone talked about Malfoy's father defeat and his threat. If anyone thought that my father wasn't a wizard that all ended with my father kicking Malfoy's ass with, you guess it, magic. I was called in to the Headmaster's office the day before term was to end.

"I'm sure that you know that Draco's father might make good on his threat," he told me.

"I'm not worried about him," I told him.

"And why not?"

"Because I've been tutored by my father since I was seven," I told him, "I'm not scared of a little boy like Malfoy."

"Miss Dresden, Mr. Malfoy was a Death Eater and I believe still is," he said, "I wouldn't take his threat lightly."

I knew that he was doing this to protect me but I didn't need anyone, except for my father and Molly's protection.

"I'll be fine," I said and I left.

The next day the castle was empty except for some staff members and a couple that had chosen to stay behind for Christmas. I hung out with Harry and he introduced me to the Weasley twins. Their brother, Percy, was staying behind as well and glared at me when he saw me setting at the Gryffindor table.

"I wouldn't brush off his worry," Fred said, "I mean, Malfoy's father claimed that he had been under the Imperius Curse, but father says that Malfoy's father didn't need any excuse to go over to the dark side."

I snorted with laughter.

"The dark side! What is this Star Wars?" I asked him and he gave me a strange look.

"It's the name of a movie," Harry explained.

"What's a movie?" Fred asked.

I groaned.

"That's it, I'm going to take you among humans and show you things," I vowed. "Anyway, I have protections that Malfoy's father can't get through."

"But he might get someone to go after you," Fred warned.

"Who would be that stupid to activate my death curse?" I asked him.

"Death curse," Fred said and Harry stared at me.

"Okay, we wizards have something called the Death Curse. It's the most powerful curse that we know of. When I'm on the verge of death I utter the curse and it kills the person. Mine destroys the entire bloodline of the killer or the person that's sent the killer after me. So, trust me, I've thought of everything."

"So if Ron caused you to be on the verge of death."

I looked at him.

"Let's hope that redheaded boy doesn't decided to do that or its no more Weasley clan."

"Great, our ability to breath is tied into Ronnie not being stupid."

"I doubt that he would do that. He might not like me, or he might hate me, but I have a feeling that he's not like Malfoy."

"Add to the fact that mum would kill him herself."

"No, I think that if Malfoy does try anything then it will be his clan that will suffer."

I wrote a letter, home, to father and told him all about the warning that Dumbledore, and the others, had given me. I also wished them all a wonderful Christmas and that I missed them. I then sent it through The Way and sat back, enjoying the fact that I was the only Slytherin in the whole common room. Three days later I got a summons from Professor Snape.

Groaning, I headed to his office to see what he wanted.

I had never been to his office, mainly because I hadn't done anything wrong to warrant the visit. I knocked on the door and I heard a harsh, "Enter." I opened the door and walked in.

"You wanted to see me," I said.

"You're in danger," he told me.

"Yes, the Headmaster told me," I said to him.

"He wants me to kill you," he said, "I told him that I would risk going to Azkaban and it would prove to everyone that they were right about me. I also told him that I wouldn't be able to spy for the dark lord, if he ever came back, if I was locked away or I couldn't find out what that fool was doing. He didn't like it."

"So you were a-."

"Death Eater," he finished and then his body started to twitch.

"Sir, what's-."

"It's nothing, I-."

He screamed and I watched his body shake. He then looked up and I saw his eyes had changed.

"What's wrong with-?"

He then screamed again and I saw nails growing. I bolted out, slamming the door shut and locking it. I ran for my life. Dear gods, Snape had been cursed.


	8. The Curse

Title: A Dresden at Hogwarts

Rating: T

Summary: Maggie Dresden is invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While on the Hogwarts Express she makes friends with Harry Potter. Sorted into Slytherin she tries to blend into a world where everyone hides what they are from others. When she saves Hermione Granger's life she proves her worth and finds herself protecting her Gryffindor friend from the dangers of his first year. Crossover of the Dresden Files.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butchers characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 8: The Curse

I sent a quick message to my father, telling him that Snape had been cursed to become a loup-garou. I had been told enough about them to know that these were the big baddies of the world. I also knew that any magic that I did on his brain would have no effect on him. He answered my summons at once and appeared.

"Snape's been cursed," I told him.

"Damn," he hissed, "He most likely turned out the chance to do something."

"Malfoy wanted him to kill me and he didn't agree to do it."

"Molly, cast a spell to cause everyone to sleep," he ordered, "I will work on the containment circle."

"Yes, boss," she said and she focused her will and I felt the enchantment form and take hold.

She then placed several obstacles in the way, to give father time to form the containment circle and to ensure that he would end up there. We chose a room that would hold him. The circle was the most complex form of magic that I had seen and it required will and focus. Finally, it was done and Molly released the barriers and we all waited. Soon, it appeared.

The loup-garou towered over even me. The look in its eyes told me that there was no humanity left it him. He was over six feet of pure wolf muscle, claws, fur, fangs, and animal senses. I felt like crying when I saw him. Someone that had been cursed to be a monster. It came at us and then the containment circle activated and it was forced on its back.

It hit the barrier with its claws but it didn't give in.

"That should take care of it," he said, "I can set up another one in his quarters just in-case the same thing that happened to the last one, happens here."

I nodded.

"Stay with him," my father said, "We'll work on the second one."

"Yes, father," I said and I was left alone with a cursed man.

The next morning the sun rose and the loup-garou changed back into my potions master. I grabbed a blanket and covered him. I had seen my father hurt many times, sometimes naked, that seeing a fully grown, naked, man didn't bother me. I chanted several charm and the cuts were disinfected and closed.

"Come on," I said, "Let's get you out of here."

We managed to get him back to his quarters without someone getting the wrong idea. He was put in his bed and Molly put him into an enchanted sleep that would keep him in bed for four days. I left a note, explaining about the circle and what exactly Lucius Malfoy had done to him.

"But why choose to curse him into a loup-garou?" Molly wondered.

"I think that the Headmaster needs to give us those answers," my father said, "I'm going to get ahold of my uncle and tell him what happened. Lucius broke the second law of magic and caused the suffering of another person."

I nodded and we headed to see the old wise Dumbledore.

"A what?" Dumbledore said.

"A loup-garou," Molly repeated, "Your potions master is a wolf-like demon monster."

"So he got bitten, poor boy."

"Biting has no effect on turning someone into this thing," I said, "It's a curse. He was asked to kill me and he refused. Lucius Malfoy has broken the second law of magic and he will be dealt with."

"So when the moon rises-."

"Which will be next month," I told McGonagall, "Yeah, he'll turn into a raving monster that kills people. This is a violation of someone's humanity and something that the White Council won't tolerate."

"Dear lord," she gasped.

"Where is the bastard located?" my father asked him.

"I'll give you the location," Dumbledore said, "Anything to get revenge on what happened to Severus."

"Thanks," my father said and he handed him over the info.

When my father and Molly left I headed to the Great Hall. I was tired from watching over my Head of House and I was angry. How dare someone break the laws of magic just to get at me? My hate for Malfoy was more concrete and I didn't care what happened to him.

"Maggie, you look horrible."

I told Harry and the twins what happened. The twins looked confused but Harry was horrified.

"You mean you can curse someone to become this thing," Harry said.

"Yes, and it's not Snape's fault," I told him. "Dumbledore wants revenge and so he's giving the White Council the info to find Lucius and to get him."

I didn't tell them about the containment circle. I didn't want that info to leak out.

"Well I hope he suffers," Harry said, "Snape might not like me but this is just wrong."

The twins nodded and we all vowed to treat Snape like a normal person.

Three days later the death of Lucius Malfoy was reported by the Daily Prophet. He had some kind of accident that then led the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to find all sorts of dark objects. This proved that the Malfoy's were still loyal to You-Know-Who, which is a stupid name, and in a matter of days the Malfoy's were not only shunned for this but also the ordering of Snape to kill me. Nothing was mentioned about the monster that Snape was now forced to become.

At least that part wasn't revealed. A letter arrived for me the day before everyone was supposed to return.

 _Maggie!_

 _I think that Snape will find something in his vault that he's not expecting. Don't slack in your work and beat the tail off that Malfoy brat._

 _Father_

I grinned and put the letter away.


	9. Getting Bob

Title: A Dresden at Hogwarts

Rating: T

Summary: Maggie Dresden is invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While on the Hogwarts Express she makes friends with Harry Potter. Sorted into Slytherin she tries to blend into a world where everyone hides what they are from others. When she saves Hermione Granger's life she proves her worth and finds herself protecting her Gryffindor friend from the dangers of his first year. Crossover of the Dresden Files.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butchers characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 9: Getting Bob

Despite what had happened during the winter break things went on, life went on. Every full moon my father would show up to activate the confinement circle so that Snape wouldn't kill people. The huge monster that the smartest Professor that I had ever met, turned into, made me angry. The Wolfbane Potion, something that none of the White Council knew nothing about, was the only thing that made him safe. But, still, the circle was used.

In March, after a painful transformation, I met a man name Remus Lupin. Madam Pomfrey was putting Snape to bed when he arrived.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"It's a curse that's caused by magic," I told him, "He refuse to kill me and so Malfoy punished him."

"I thought that only the bite can do that."

I shook my head.

"Dear lord," he said as Molly put him under the enchantment.

"He'll be asleep for four days," she told me.

"Thanks," I said.

"Does Dumbledore know?" Lupin asked me.

"He does, but he didn't tell us why Malfoy chose that punishment," I told him and then asked, "Do you know?"

I saw him looking down at his feet and then he said, "It's because of what Black did to him when we were at school."

"What does that mean?" Molly asked him, her voice stern.

"Black told Severus how to get pass the Whomping Willow, the tree that's on the grounds, and he almost died at my hands."

"So you're a werewolf," I reasoned and he nodded. "So that's why Malfoy chose that curse."

"Yeah, that's most likely it. Look, I wouldn't wish this on anyone. And the fact that he was cursed, through magic, is unsettling."

"Because if it got out, the others would be affected."

"Yes," Lupin answered.

"Look, as long as we have things that we have then nothing will happen," I told him, "And I do hope that Lucius Malfoy loves the hell that he's in right now."

The first Potions lesson after the full moon gave me the worst shock that I had ever gotten. I don't know what dad was thinking but delivering a skull in the middle of class has got to be the most unsettling thing that he's done.

"Stars and stones, Maggie, stop screaming."

"Did dad send you?" I asked him.

"Of course he did," Bob said, "He has no use for me so I'm being given to you."

The students all stared at him.

"I'm going to have a long talk with dad about things," I said and I went back to my potion.

Of course the lesson was ruined because people couldn't stop staring at Bob.

"What the heck is that thing?" Snape asked when the lesson finally ended.

"I'm not a thing, wolf, I'm a spirit of intellect."

"Stop calling him wolf," I commanded.

"He turns into a wolf once a month and howls at the full moon."

"Okay, I'm your master now," I told him, "So don't call him a wolf or I'll see if someone else will take your place."

"Fine, I'll stop calling him wolf," Bob told her, "Dear lord, Maggie, your less fun than your father."

"Not sorry," I told him. "We respect Professor Snape's rights."

"Fine," Bob repeated, "So do you want to know why I'm here?"

"Dad has no use for you," I said.

"Yes, and no," Bob answered. "There's something strange going on at Hogwarts. Harry sensed it when he visited."

"A troll tried to kill Hermione," I said.

"Now that's something," Bob said, "Any idea how a troll got in here?"

"Invite," I reasoned.

"Actually there are wizards that have gifts over trolls, and sometimes other 'creatures,'" Bob said, "I understand that Harry warned you to be wary of the Defense Professor."

"Yes," I said.

"Then I think that your, um, Professor needs to-."

"If you say sniff out, I'll burn your home."

"Okay, check things out," Bob said, "Stars and stones, Maggie, you really aren't any fun."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

The tiny lights rolled around and then vanished.

The weather started to get warmer as they entered April. I did everything that I could to find out more about what Quirrell was planning on doing. When Harry told me that he had overheard Quirrell talking I knew that he was talking to someone that was about to make our lives a nightmare.

"Do you know who it was?" I asked him.

"No, sorry," he said.

Damn, it all. I would just have to figure things out myself.

"Hermione is driving people nuts in the tower," Harry told me a week later.

I laughed.

"What is she doing?" I asked him.

"Well exams are in several weeks away and she wants everyone to have study sessions."

I laughed again.

"My father is like that," I told him. "Look, she just wants everyone to pass onto their second year, that's all."

"I know that, but Ronald is back bullying her."

I rolled my eyes.

"He won't be acting like that when he gets kicked out."

"Oh please, let that happen," Harry groaned. "Oh Hermione wants to see you in the library."

"I have a study schedule, thanks."

"No, it's about something else," he said and that got my attention at once.

"I'll be there," I told him and he left me alone.

"Oh things are getting interesting," Bob commented.

"Yes, they are," I agreed.


	10. Figuring Things Out

Title: A Dresden at Hogwarts

Rating: T

Summary: Maggie Dresden is invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While on the Hogwarts Express she makes friends with Harry Potter. Sorted into Slytherin she tries to blend into a world where everyone hides what they are from others. When she saves Hermione Granger's life she proves her worth and finds herself protecting her Gryffindor friend from the dangers of his first year. Crossover of the Dresden Files.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butchers characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 10: Figuring Things Out

"When Harry mentioned Flamel on the back of Dumbledore's chocolate frog-."

"Chocolate frogs, dear lord I still can't get over them."

"I knew that we had found something," she said, ignoring my comment.

"And who is he?"

"He created the Sorcerer's Stone," she told me and I stared at her.

"Wait a minute, that thing the White Council has been looking for for about three hundred years."

I had told Harry, Hermione, and Neville all about the White Council. I had even told Snape, so long as he didn't tell anyone that I didn't even like.

"The same one," she said.

"So Quirrell is after this stone," I said.

"Why do you think it's him," Harry asked me.

"Because the charm that's on you, that keeps you alive, hurt him. It would only hurt him if he was trying to hurt you."

"Or kill," Hermione added and I nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked us.

"I'm going to get ahold of some of my father's friends, my father, and Molly," I told them, "Morgan and the others are top notch Wardens."

"I thought for a while that it was Snape, because he hates me, but with him being….um, different I know that it's not him."

"Glad you saw the truth," I said.

"I do hope that Quirrell doesn't force us to go down there," Hermione said.

"Me either," I said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about this being a short chapter.


	11. Helping Harry Out

Title: A Dresden at Hogwarts

Rating: T

Summary: Maggie Dresden is invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While on the Hogwarts Express she makes friends with Harry Potter. Sorted into Slytherin she tries to blend into a world where everyone hides what they are from others. When she saves Hermione Granger's life she proves her worth and finds herself protecting her Gryffindor friend from the dangers of his first year. Crossover of the Dresden Files.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butchers characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 11: Helping Harry Out

Something was going to happen, I could feel it. I told my father about the Sorcerer's Stone and when I mentioned it all he told me was that he was going to collect who he needed. I knew the White Council would be interested in the stone and I would give it to them, if I could find it. As the weeks passed, and exams got closer, the feeling only grew more and more powerful. Finally, it happened.

Quirrell took Harry Potter away.

"What happened?" I asked, before I knew that Harry had been taken.

"Quirrell took him," she said, "He knocked him out and took him away during defense."

I cursed and then I summoned my father.

Ten minutes later my father, Molly, and eleven Wardens appeared. Hermione told them were the three headed dog, dear gods a three headed dog, was located. Since I was too young to fight I would have to wait until they came back. Snape, and the other Professors, arrived.

"The wards have been breached," he told me. "What do you know-?"

"Harry's in trouble," I cut in, "I sent for my father, Molly, and the Wardens. Don't get involved!"

And I turned and left, hoping that he wouldn't get involved.

The next morning the severed head of Professor Quirrell greeted me. I groaned and looked at my father.

"I was about to get up and eat," I told him.

"Want to hear what happened?" my father asked me.

"Fine," I said.

My father explained that Quirrell was the host for the disembodied spirit of a defeated wizard, something that he had taken care of personally. My father had done some ritual, using his powers as the Winter Knight to defeat him. However, for young Harry, he had been injured.

"He doesn't have the skills," I told him.

"I know that," my father said, "That's why I've decided that I will train him."

"Train him," I said, confused, "But isn't he too young."

"You weren't too young to train," he told me.

True.

"But what about who he lives with?"

"The Wardens are taking care of them," my father said, "And I don't think that they'll like what they're going to get."

I had a feeling that he knew something about my friend that I didn't know.

"What did they-?"

"I'll let my namesake tell you," he said and then he got up and left, taking the head with him.

The exams came around, minus the one for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione talked about how easy the exams were and I heard Harry groaning. He told me, during one of the breaks, that the Dursley's hated him because he had magic.

"Training under him is hard," I told him. "Trust me, I know."

"Well anything is better than the Dursley's."

And from what he told me, I agreed.


	12. The End of First Year

Title: A Dresden at Hogwarts

Rating: T

Summary: Maggie Dresden is invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While on the Hogwarts Express she makes friends with Harry Potter. Sorted into Slytherin she tries to blend into a world where everyone hides what they are from others. When she saves Hermione Granger's life she proves her worth and finds herself protecting her Gryffindor friend from the dangers of his first year. Crossover of the Dresden Files.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butchers characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 12: The End of First Year

The end of the year came around, with poor Snape stuck sleeping since last night had been the full moon. I'm sure that he hated the idea of not seeing his least favorite students failing and getting kicked out. To my complete disgust, Ronald Weasley passed. There has got to be some demon out there that hates me.

To make matters worse, Dumbledore enabled Gryffindor to win the cup. I'm pretty sure that he did it out of spite. When it was time to leave Hermione wished us well and I opened a way to the Never never before Dumbledore could stop us. To my shock Snape was going as well.

"I'm going to the one place that old coot can't find me," he told us.

"Why do I have a feeling this will be a vacation for him."

Harry snickered.

When we all arrived, yes, Bob came with us, and Molly was there to greet us. I told her about passing all my classes and a fairy took Snape to his quarters and another took Harry to his. I went my own way and put Bob on the table.

"Another quiet summer," he moaned.

And that's the only thing that I wanted.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I will be doing a sequel to this story. However, it will be delayed to the net.


End file.
